MOON
by BoyLoveForEver
Summary: Sufria, siempre por lo mismo. Cada noche era igual a la otray asi sucesivamente. Peleas y discusiones con alguien que deveria ser buena porque la trajo al mundo...Pero no.. Una de estas peleas, crea el amor puro entre dos seres inconprendidos...Y el unico testigo de esto sera... La Luna...


_"Todo cambio."_

pensó. Desde él dia en él que escapo, todo se había puesto patas arriba. Hasta que lo conoció a _él._

Eran de mundos y universos distintos..NADIE les dijo que se enamorarían de un momento para otro.. Fue solo un momento en donde ambos conectaron sus miradas, inconscientemente se enamoraron.

~Cinco meses atrás...

Lloraba desconsoladamente, nadie la quería viva -si moría menos- , lo único que tenia como soporte eran sus dos hermanas gemelas; _Sophia y Azucena._

Una era amable y risueña _; Sophia._

La otra era más testaruda y más _terca; Azucena._

Ambas eran necesarias para _Alessandra,_ aquella quien sufría los maltratos de su madre y padre a sobremanera. Si se rompía algo era cual suya. Por suerte ella convivía con sus hermanas en una misma habitación...lo malo era que su madre cuando estaba molesta iba a desquitarse con la mayor de las tres.

Hace varios días había tenido la desgracia de que su madre llegue borracha en la madrugada, y ser golpeada por esta. Sus dos hermanas lloraban en silencio, sin poder hacer nada..Y además ¿Que podrian hacer si tan solo tenían siete años?

Esto llevó a Alessandra a tomar la devoción más drástica de su vida, huir. Pero no sola, con sus hermanas.. Y ahí estaban las tres, como una familia -o lo que quedaba- las tres tendrían que cuidarse como sea.

Azucena, Sophia.. Volveré, lo prometo... - las abrazo

\- ¿E-enserio Ale? T-t-te voy a extrañar..¿Te vas por lo que mamá te hace? -inquirió la más risueña

\- N-no, pero miren.. l-les conseguire una bella casa..para que vivamos las tres.. -sonríe débilmente

\- ¿Vendran también Anne y Jane? -pregunto la más rebelde

\- S-si..Les prometo que si..-las tres se abrazaron por última vez

\- ¡Alessandra! ¡Ven aquí! - los gritos de Erika -su madre- se hicieron presentes

\- Corre Ale.. Te vamos a esperar aquí..- Azucena tomo de la mano a su hermana y le dio un collar con la foto de las tres - E-es para que te proteja.. Te quiero..

\- Yo también..-miro por ultima vez como ambas se subían a la cama a _Dormir._

Iba a tomar su mochila para poder cambiarse -estaba con un short y un polo de manga corta- en él techo hasta que escucho como Erika abrió la puerta azotandola.

\- ¿En donde estas pedazo de porquería? -

Eso fue lo único que escuchó antes de correr hacia él techo hecha un lío.

Curiosamente había llevado su navaja de la suerte ,su padre se la había regalado cuando tenía solo ocho años -autodefensa- cuando estaba vivo todavía.

\- No debí dejarlas.. No debí..Debí quedarme, debí..- lloró y cayó al suelo de rodillas

Sacó la cuchilla y la observó fijamente junto al collar que le había dado Azucena, sonrió débilmente mientras se hacia un pequeño corte la mano izquierda -debía medir no más de siete o seis centímetros- mientras esta sangraba un poco.

\- Azucena, Sophia.. Lo l-lamento mucho, soy de verdad débil..No se porque me fui.. si me hubiera quedado, y-yo.. No hubiera terminado como... -trago saliva - como papá...- Hizo esta lamentable confusión mientras alguien la veia desde lejos, mirando confundido aquella escena.

Lloraba, se sentia sola, sin nadie que la apoye o ayude en su vida tan desastrosa.

Estaba sola...Sola.

Y aunque solo tenia trece años y toda una vida por delante, ella no lo veia de esa manera.

Perdió las esperanzas desde que su padre fue asesinado por una banda de delincuentes a los que había pedido prestado dinero, lo único que pudo escuchar sobre lo que hablaba Erika y él comandante Winter fue que ellos se hacían llamar "Los Dragones Púrpura".

\- A terminar con esto...- dicho esto vio todo negro

~Raphael.

Salí de las alcantarillas, había tenido otra pelea con Bobonardo y lo peor de todo era que... ¡Splinter le había creído! Claro solo por ser él estúpido hijo de la rata esa.

\- Tsk.. ¿Quien los nesecita? - Escuche sollozos, venia de uno de los techos, me escabullí lentamente y vi a una chica llorar..

No entendí nada de lo que decía, me acerque un poco más y pude oír algo que me dejo impactado;

\- A terminar con esto... -salte de techo en techo para poder llegar con ella

Llegué, le quite la navaja y antes de que reaccionará la deje inconsciente y cayo en mis brazos. Empezaba a llover, algo que no era bueno ni para ella ni para mí, vi su mano; tenia un corte que sangraba a cada minuto, me saque él vendaje de la mano derecha y así le vende su mano.

\- No se que te halla pasado.. Pero no te puedo dejar aquí...- la cargue entre mis brazos y la lleve a las alcantarillas, no te tenia opcion.

Llegue y la deje en mi cama, Dios...Se veia jodidamente tierna en ese momento.

\- Ojala que tengas él sueño pesado Como Mikey..- reí

Salí directo al laboratorio de Donnie a "Pedirle" él Botiquín. Con mis habilidades de ninja y camuflaje no había manera de que se de cuenta de mi presencia en ese estúpido laboratorio ese.

\- ¿Que pasa Raph? ¿Que quieres? - se giro molesto en la silla-

\- ¿Y-yo? Pff, solo quiero él botiquín.. E-es que me corte en él patrullaje.. -sonrei

\- Bien, tomalo y no me molestes, que estoy haciendo él retro-mutageno para Timothy. - se giro otra vez

\- Tsk, lo que tu dijas nerd..- me fui

Y ahí en la puerta me encontré no nada más y nada menos que ¡Bobonardo! Recibanlo con un fuerte aplauso Damas y Caballeros..

\- Raph ¿A donde fuiste? - se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una "ceja"

\- A ningún lugar que no te importe, Bobonardo..- escondí él botiquín detrás de mi

\- No, Raph..Tú, ahora me vas a escuchar...- y aquí va él sermón

Mierda...


End file.
